Magic from the Moonlight: Return of
by Guardian Knight of Saturn
Summary: M Rated K /T Serena Tsukino looses her parents at the age of 10 and is sendt to England with her Uncle Mathew. 6 years later, she returns to Tokyo just as the Death Busters begin their search for Hearth Crystals so they can swallow Earth in their darkne
1. Chp1: Tears of a little princess

**Magic from the Moonlight  
Book I: Return of the Moon Princess  
**

Org. writing, concept, some characters  
by Pluto Knight  
Copyright © 2003/20xx

Editing and continued writing  
on Jan. 13th 2009  
by Saturn Knight  
Copyright 2009/20xx

Add. Copyrights: Sailor Moon™ and all original characters are copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation, English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC Entertainment.

Author's note: Since English isn't my native language. Please don't flame me for grammar errors. Spelling errors… guess I'll just have to kill off my computer.

------

**Chapter One**

Tears of a little princess

*** **Tokyo Cemetery…** ***

It was a cold and windy October day and the rain poured down over the funeral session and its attendants that were unfortunate not to have brought an umbrella with them, while the sound of approaching autumn-thunder could be heard rumbling in the distance. A young girl, no more then 10 years of age, looked at the two coffins in front of her, while leaning into the embrace of an older woman with dark green hair and dark-red eyes, who softly stroked the young girls back while listening to the words of the priest.

"Our Father, who art in heaven; hallowed be Thy name…" The young girl closed her eyes shut as the priest began his citation from the bible. She didn't like his words one bit and the fact that he was saying them quietly only made it worse. She wanted to run; run away from it all. Too scream for her parents to come back.

"Mommy… Daddy…" she whispered hoarsely, "W…why did you leave me…?" Serena sniffed. She had been crying a lot since the terrible accident that had claimed the life of her parents, almost none stop since the day they had died and not even her 'distant cousin', Setsuna Meioh, had been able to comfort her. Not even a little.

"Puu… who will take of me now…" she mumbled. Setsuna slowly lifted her up in her arms, comforting her, "How does living with your Uncle Mathew sound, Serena?" she asked softly, smiling warmly at the child in her arms. Satsuna had 'met' Serena at Serena's school where she had been doing some assistance-teaching for some of the older students there and since then had been like a protective older sister to Serena. Over the past 4 years since Serena had started school, Setsuna had grown close to Serena and her parents. Setsuna had often been at the Tsukino household to help Serena with homework, so for her the death of Serena's parents had been a shock to her as well.

"…Ashes to ashes, dust to dust" The priest finished, as he emptied the spoons of earth down over the coffins.

Setsuna closed her eyes, not wanting the tears to fall as the grave diggers began to descend the two coffins into graves. "Come on Serena, let's go home and get something warm to drink." She said, taking Serena's hand. Serena had a horrified look in her eyes as dirt was slowly shoveled over the graves.

"Come on, Serena… Let's get out of here before the thunder storm gets here." Setsuna said, lifting her up in her arms, "Boy are you getting heavy, little princess. You sure have grown a lot since I first met you."

Serena scrunched her nose a bit, "Puu! I am not little anymore!" she said, crossing her arms. Setsuna gave a warm chuckle and smiled at Serena, "Right you are, princess. Right you are. Should we bring a cake home with us?"

"CAKE!?!" Serena exclaimed in not so lady-like manner, "YES!"

Setsuna raised an eyebrow, briefly reconsidering the "princess" part about Serena, but broke into laughter seeing the enthusiastic look on Serena's face.. When it came to sweets and eating, Serena's mood would always get better when the subject fell upon that.

*** **3 weeks later…** ***

"Serena, hurry up. Your uncle is going to be here any moment now!" Setsuna called from downstairs as Serena put her stuffed animals in her suit case.

"Coming, Puu! She yelled, walking out of her bed room, dashing down stairs. In a few minutes, Serena's uncle Mathew would be there to pick her up and that would be the start of her new life; a life in England along with her uncle and his two children, Selena and Travis. Serena sighted. She didn't want to leave Puu at all, but Puu had told her that it was for the best and that she would come and see Serena as often as she could. It had made Serena feel a little better, but not much.

"Did you put your stuffed animals in your suit case, Serena?" Setsuna asked, as Serena came down the stairs and entered the kitchen.

"Yes, I did." Serena replied, not sounding too cheerful, as she plopped down on the couch, turning on the T.V.

"Serena, what's the matter?" Setsuna asked, stopping her lunch making and walking over too the couch where Serena was sitting.

"Why do I have to go, Puu?" Serena asked tearfully, "why did mommy leave me!?" she cried, curling into a ball on the couch.

Setsuna sat down gently next too her, pulling Serena into her lap gently, "Serena, we've been over this subject already. As much as I would love to raise and take care of you, I cannot. I don't have the means to do it. If I had then I wouldn't hesitate to do it, you know that."

Serena just kept on crying silently; tears streaming down her face. "I am so very, very sorry Serena…" Setsuna said, softly caressing her back comfortingly, "believe me, I don't want to send you with your uncle either, but I have no choice."

"I miss mommy…" Serena whimpered.

"I know, Serena…" Setsuna said softly, pulling a cotton blanket over her so she could get some rest. Though it had been 3 weeks since the funeral, Serena still didn't sleep much at night; usually no more then 3-4 hours at the most. That had further convinced Setsuna that it would be a good idea for Serena to go and live with her uncle in England, starting a new life and escaping all the bad things she had experienced over the past 5 weeks.

Serena woke up to the sound of two people talking in a language she had never heard before. She whipped her eyes. They felt a bit sticky from all the dry tears and tear-trails and she had a hard time seeing clearly. She looked around and got up and walked into the kitchen, seeing Setsuna and a tall man with dark blond hair standing there.

"Hey, Serena, did you sleep well?" Setsuna asked. The man turned around and kneeled down in front of Serena. "Hey, Serena, "he said.

"Serena, this is your Uncle Mathew" Setsuna said. Serena only nodded and walked over to Setsuna, clinging onto her leg tightly. Uncle Mathew smiled softly, fully understanding her behavior. It was going to be a difficult task, making her smile again, even though Setsuna had told him that going to England would only be good for her in more than one way.

------

Okay Minna-chan! This is all you are going to get for Chapter one. I don't want to give away too much too quickly or make the story rushed. Stay tuned for the Next Chapter, that will hopefully be out sometime this week as well!!!


	2. Chp2: Going back to Tokyo

**Magic from the Moonlight  
Book I: Return of the Moon Princess  
**

Org. writing, concept, some characters  
by Pluto Knight  
Copyright © 2003/20xx

Editing and continued writing  
on Jan. 13th 2009  
by Saturn Knight  
Copyright 2009/20xx

Add. Copyrights: Sailor Moon™ and all original characters are copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation, English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC Entertainment.

Author's note: Since English isn't my native language. Please don't flame me for grammar errors. Spelling errors… guess I'll just have to kill off my computer.

------

**Chapter Two**

Going back to Tokyo -  
Journey Begins

*** **9 years later, Tokyo…** ***

The full moon shinned brightly, casting its silver-white light down on the water in the Tokyo Lake and the empty streets and ally's all over the city. The only noises heard were of a few dogs and cats barking and meowing into the night and owls sitting on tree branches on the prowl for a midnight snack.  
Rei Hino sat quietly in front of the Great Fire in the meditation room at her Grandfather's old Shinto temple – a temple that had been there for many centuries and had always been in the hands of the Hino family. Rei's father was the first of many generations of the Hino family that had chosen to divert from what had become a "family tradition", namely to become a Shinto priest or priestess, and instead entered politics.

Tiny drops of sweat pearls trailed down Reis forehead as she was locked in deep concentration. Up until 5 years ago, Rei had been your "normal", average and everyday teenage girl who got up in the morning, went to school, came home again, did her chores and lived a rather normal and casual life like everyone else. That, however, had suddenly and permanently changed when a small, talking black cat had entered her life, telling her a dubious story of a wonderful and glorious kingdom, a terrible, wicked and evil queen, and beautiful princess that Rei and a group of other girls, called sailor senshi, had to find and protect from harm.

Reis initial thought had been that she had completely lost it and every ounce of common sense in her mind and body had told her that such things were simply impossible. But the reality of what the little black cat Luna told her had dawned on her pretty quickly as she had found herself the victim of Dark Kingdom - the enemy's - operations. It was on that day Rei had also met the dashing and stylish dressed tuxedo clad warrior Tuxedo Kamen, who had later been revealed to also be Rei's boyfriend of the past 4 years, Mamoru Chiba.

More senshi had been steadily found since the day Rei had been visited by Luna, and each time it was believed that they had found their lost princess, especially when Sailor Venus had showed up with her own advisor and guardian-cat, Artemis. But the image of Sailor Venus as the princess was short lived and the senshi was back to where they had always been – still searching for their missing princess.

Rei cursed under her breath. Another night with absolutely no results of any kind and she was starting to get really tired of all this searching without progress and the arrival of a new enemy did not make things any better.  
"Next time Uranus and Neptune shows up, I'm going to burn them unless they help us finding this princess." She mumbled, already knowing that there was little chance of that idea working for anything other than getting herself into a fight. She stood up tiredly and walked towards the door to the fire room when a beeping sound started to come from her kimono. She reached into her pocket and took out a small minicomputer and pressed the button that was blinking, signaling who the caller was.

"Rei here, what's the trouble, Ami?" she asked tiredly. Another battle was the only thing she didn't need after 5 hours of meditation.

"Rei, we have a serious problem. There is a yoma near the mall. Uranus and Neptune are fighting it, but need help now!" Ami whispered hurriedly.

Rei nodded. "Call the others and tell them to get there also, I'll be with you as quickly as possible, Ami." The blue haired girl nodded slowly and closed the connection and peeked up from her hiding spot. "Good, the monsters are gone now… Mercury Star Power, makeup!" she yelled and was instantly engulfed in a blue light. She the pressed the call all button on her communicator. "Listen everyone; we have an attack at the mall."

"Okay!" Mako and Minako said in unison.

*** **Onboard Flight 111 from Heathrow to Tokyo –airport…** ***

Everything was for the most part quiet onboard Flight 111. 19 year old Serena Thomson leaned back in her seat as she looked up at the big screen and the movie that was being showed there – Lord of the Rings: Return of the King – the final chapter in a 3 movie long marathon. She smiled, thinking back to a time where she herself had been living in a beautiful and glorious kingdom, not forgetting being the young and hopeful girl who was deeply in love with a real prince – the prince of Earth, Endymion. Serena sighted romantically at the memories of that time. It had been little over a month ago, following her parents decision to move too Tokyo and oversee the completion of his construction company's newest achievement, that she had been visited by her 'mother' for the first time. To begin with Serena hadn't believed a word of it and was fully convinced that her addiction to Manga reading had gotten the better of her – which she still somewhat believed in, since the only prove of it was her own dreams.

'At least mother has faith in that I will ever see him again' she thought and took a sip of her tea. 'Maybe that is why she put my parent's decision about moving to Tokyo as a good idea.' Serena looked at her uncle who sat next to her, sleeping and snoring lightly. She couldn't help but smile at the sight of him. Serena had long ago accepted both her uncle and his wife as her adoptive parents, though she did not refer to them as such, but as Uncle Mathew and Aunt Sarah.

'At least he will be closer to his company now. 'I wonder how Aunt Puu is doing and if she's still living in Tokyo…' she thought, closing her eyes, thinking about the dark-green haired woman who had been like a second mother to her.

"Mother…Queen Serenity…" she mumbled sadly, a few tears slipped down her face, as she slowly drifted off to sleep, dreaming of the past.

*** **Elsewhere…** ***

A lone figure stood in front of a large mirror, watching the sleeping form of Serena, smiling softly too herself. From there she had secretly watched over her daughter, following her from the moment she was born and now it was time to do something that she had dreaded since the day her daughter was reborn. Up until now, she had strived with all might only return the good and warm memories of the past but now the rest had to come, namely the unpleasant memories of the past, including the really painful once.

"You've grown so beautiful my dear daughter. I just hope that you are ready for the changes and trials there are to come in your life now that you are going back. I really wish that things could be different, that you could live a normal and peaceful life, but your friends need you badly, my dear Serenity. They need you to help them triumph over this evil." The woman whispered softly as she slowly started to fade away. "I love you, my darling Serenity."

*** Back Onboard flight 111… ***

Serena sat up abruptly, breathing heavily, sweat trickling down her forehead. She looked around, taking in her surroundings carefully as if she was making sure that this wasn't a dream. She looked out the small window next to her, seeing the tiny water drops on the window glass.

'What that was all about?' Serena thought too herself as she slowly gained normal breathing and looked up at the TV-screen, where the thousands of Riders of Rohan were charging against the Orc army in front of the White City of Men.

She looked at her uncle who was still sleeping soundly and then at her watch. Six hours remained of the flight time. 'Isn't this flight ever going to be over!?' Serena sighted. She was getting more than a little tired of sitting down. The flight had already lasted 8 hours, and was far from over.

*** **Tokyo Mall…** ***

Neither of the two senshi teams(inner and outer –senshi) was fairing very well against the yoma that stood in front of them and it didn't help that there was a great hostility between the two teams, which was mostly what caused the lack of winning on their behalf, rather then it was the strength of the yoma that caused too great of difficulties. Uranus and Neptune had been the once to find the daemon lurking around the mall and attack a security guard who was on patrol, draining the poor guards energy in a way neither Neptune or Uranus had ever seen before or thought possible. Ami had spotted the two Outer Senshi as they had jumped into action and called the others for backup before running to join the two older senshi in the fight, much too their great annoyance.

"Neptune!?" Uranus screamed as the attack from the yoma hit her partner head on. She turned around and glared hatefully at the yoma in front of her. "You will pay for that!" she hissed, powering up for an attack, "World Shaking!" The yoma screamed in pain as it turned to dust. The four inner senshi looked at Uranus as she fell too her knees in front of Neptune's unconscious body, shaking her. "Neptune, please wake up! Neptune!"

"We have to get her to a hospital and fast!" Mercury said, "She's loosing blood. Jupiter can you carry her?" Mercury urged. The tall senshi nodded and lifted Neptune's light body up in her arms.

"We'll meet you at the hospital," Mars said quickly. The others nodded, but Uranus stopped them. "You're not going anywhere with her!!" She cried. The four inner senshi nodded between them and Mercury and Jupiter jumped up and out through the hole in the roof, making haste to bring a still bleeding Sailor Neptune to the hospital.

"Didn't you hear me?!" Uranus exclaimed angrily.

"No, we didn't." Mars snapped. "Are you two really that arrogant!?" You're senshi of the same kingdom as we are, so start to act like you are! We are on the same side, whatever you care to realize that or not it's true."

"Stay away and do not interfere in our mission, understand!? We don't need the help of weaklings like you, Neptune and I have enough problems as it is." Uranus replied angrily.

"You know what your problem is Uranus? Arrogance and the fear of asking for help when there is something you cannot handle! You're a senshi of the Moon princess but you and Neptune are acting and behaving like little children. The more we fight between ourselves, the more the enemy is winning because we cannot agree on anything at all." Mars retorted. "And now Sailor Neptune is hurt, and you don't even want her to be taken to a hospital? And you call yourself her friend? Yeah right, some friend. The princess would be ashamed of you both!" With that the two inner senshi walked off.

"I don't care," Uranus replied as they left, "Neptune and I made a promise to each other that if one of us were to die, the other would continue the mission and prevent the Silence from coming." She finished and walked off. Once she got out of the Mall, she stopped to de-transform and looked up at the full moon that shinned brightly. "Moon Princess…" she mumbled too herself. "Queen Serenity's daughter. But where is she, if not with the Inner Senshi?"

------

Well everyone, that's it for chapter 2 Hope you all enjoyed. Please leave a nice review. No flames, I write because I like what I'm writing ^_^


	3. Chp3: A fabulous new home

**Magic from the Moonlight  
Book I: Return of the Moon Princess  
**

Org. writing, concept, some characters  
by Pluto Knight  
Copyright © 2003/20xx

Editing and continued writing  
on Jan. 13th 2009  
by Saturn Knight  
Copyright 2009/20xx

Add. Copyrights: Sailor Moon™ and all original characters are copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation, English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC Entertainment.

Author's note: Since English isn't my native language. Please don't flame me for grammar errors. Spelling errors… guess I'll just have to kill off my computer.

------

**Chapter Three**

A fabulous new home,  
The Past Revealed

*** **Tokyo** ***

Serena couldn't believe how much she had missed Japan and Tokyo. She had been really worried about going back because there was so little that she could really remember. The only two things she really remembered was her dear friend Setsuna Meioh, or Puu as she had nicked named her when living in Tokyo as a kid, and then the cemetery where her parents lay to rest.  
She looked out at the various shops and stores as they drove through the city on their way to the house that her uncle had bought 6 months ago, when he was in Japan the last time. Over the years, Uncle Mathew had taken many trips to Tokyo, also seeing Setsuna.

"So how much do you remember, Serena?" he asked.

"Not much I'm afraid. Has it changed much over the years, uncle?"

"No, not really, and yes it has in a way. See, the Delta Area has been almost fully rebuilt over the past 5 years."

"Rebuild? Is that where we're going to live, the Delta Area?" Serena asked.

"Yes, sort of. The house Sarah and I have bought is located less then a mile out of the city. In fact, it's still within the city zone, so public transports in the form of busses come and go every twenty minute."

"Very nice." Serena replied, looking out the window once more as they passed by the Crown Arcade. "This looks like an interesting place to go." She said and pointed towards the game arcade.

"Yes, the Crown Arcade is quiet a popular teenage meeting place. They also serve pretty good food. I've eaten there once." Her uncle replied.

"I'm sure it is. When it comes to good food, your stomach is rarely wrong, uncle" Serena laughed.

"I know, but that isn't so much different from you, now is it?" He retorted teasingly. Serena just stuck her tongue out at him.

"How very lady like of you, Serena." He said. "However, if you want, we can go to the Crown Arcade for dinner tomorrow night, since its Saturday."

"Really?? That would be really nice. That also gives me a chance to look around here before school starts. There is just so much I can't remember." Serena replied.

"Don't worry, in a month you'll be feeling like you've never been away from here. I do every time I visit and stay here more than a couple of days. And school starts Monday."

"I know. I wish it wasn't already. I would have liked for there to be some time before school started where I could get familiar with things, etc."

Her uncle nodded. He knew that things would be a little short on time, but there wasn't much to do about it, since their papers had been delayed 4 weeks due to some dispute over Serena's birth papers, nationality, and so on.

"So where am I going to go to school?" Serena asked as they drove on.

*** **The Crown Arcade…** ***

Three girls and two cats sat in one of the many booths in the crown arcade, eating and chatting as Serena and her Uncle had passed by.

"Did anyone feel that?" Rei said quietly.

"Feel what? Minako asked as she stuffed a French-fry in her mouth. Rei rolled her eyes and looked at Mako and the cats.

Both cats nodded. "That energy felt very familiar." Artemis replied, as Luna looked out the window, to see if there was anything.

"Anything wrong Luna?" Artemis asked.

"No, just looking to see if there was an attack or something, but there isn't."

"Good," said Minako, because I don't want my food to get cold while fighting another ugly monster.

"Sure could use Ami's computer right now." Mako said as she took a bit of her burger.

"Speaking of Ami, where is she anyway? Luna asked.

"I don't know," Rei replied, "she said earlier that she was going to go and see how Michiru-san was doing."

"I still can't believe that she's Sailor Neptune. You guys think Haruka knows? Minako asked.

"Minako... Isn't it rather obvious? Haruka must be Sailor Uranus. Those two are always together"

"Well, if Haruka-san is Sailor Uranus, then we should go and talk with her about all this and compare notes." Luna said, as she wrapped her tail around herself.

"Agreed." The three girls said in unison, before fully digging into their meals while it was still warm.

*** **Tokyo City Hospital…** ***

Ami stood leaning against the secretary desk waiting while her mother was attending Michiru, who had been put in intensive care due to her heavy loss of blood and critical condition. Dr. Mizuno that ordered, that Michiru were to stay in hospital for the next 4-6 weeks, until she was fully recovered.

"How is she?" Ami asked as her mother came out from the room.

"Better then she was last night, but not much. It will be a few days before she will be fully awake. If you hadn't brought her like you did, she would have died for sure. What happened anyway?"

Ami shrugged. "I don't know." She lied, "Mako-chan and I found her near the mall, lying on the ground. At first, we didn't really think about it until we got closer. I only know her because I've met her at the library and at the swimming center."

"Hmmm… well, you did the right thing in checking it out and, of course, bringing her here." Dr. Muzino replied. Ami smiled at her mother. "Can I see her? Is she awake?"

Dr. Mizuno nodded. "You can see her but she's sleeping." Ami nodded and went to the room where Michiru was. She opened the door and stepped inside, carefully not wanting to wake her. Ami wondered if Haruka had even been to see Michiru yet, but the flowers on the table next to her bed answered that question for her. Of course she had been to visit her. It was fairly obvious that those two cared for each other a great deal.

Ami gently closed the door behind her and walked over to the secretary corner where her mother was sitting, talking with some of the other doctors and secretaries that were assigned to the floor. Dr. Mizuno looked up at her and smiled. "She's going be fine, Ami. She wouldn't be on this floor if it was 'that bad'. She has no internal bleedings of any kind and the wound on her stomach has been patched together nicely by the surgeons down stairs." Ami smiled a little at her mother's reassuring words. "Thanks mom."

Dr. Mizuno nodded in reply. "I'm going to be home a little late today, Ami. We have a team meeting at 4, so I won't be home until around 6. Can you start making dinner?"

"Sure." Ami replied.

"Good." Her dr. Mizuno nodded. "There are some pork chops in the refrigerator. Just heat them in the microwave for about a minute, then you can better put them in the oven."

"Alright, I'll see you at home then!" Ami said, making a dash down the hallway as her communicator began to beep.

"Ami here?" she asked lowly.

"Ami, where in the world are you??" Minako asked as her face appeared on the small screen on the communicator.

"I'm at the hospital. What's wrong, you nearly scared me to death, too many people around here!" Ami replied.

"Oh…" was Minako's only reply. "I told you so, Minako!" The sound of Mako's voice in the background, made Ami sweat-drop. "Honestly you guys…" she mumbled with a sigh. "I'll meet you at the at Rei's temple in about half an hour."

"Okay. We're going to go and talk with Haruka-san." Minako replied, before closing the connection.

*** **With Serena and her uncle…** ***

The large house lay on top of a hill not far out of Tokyo as her uncle had said and from it there was a beautiful view over the Tokyo bay area, the harbor and the ocean, where tiny sailing boats could be spotted in the distance.

"I… I can't believe this, Uncle. It's beautiful!" she exclaimed joyously, obviously happy to be living here rather than back at in large apartment in London.

"I thought you might like this, Serena, seeing that you have always wanted to live out and away from the city."

"This is perfect! A beautiful view, lots of fresh air and the city less than a mile away! It's absolutely wonderful." Her uncle chuckled at her, as he finished carrying their few belongings they had with them during the flight inside.

"Has Aunt Sarah even seen this place!?" Serena asked, stepping up on some of the rocks at the cliff side, looking at the gorgeous view that presented itself before her.

"She has, yes. But only on the video I shot when I went here in January. Her reaction was much like yours." Uncle Mathew replied, taking a few things from the car.

"But now we have a very-very large job to attend to, young lady." He said, walking up behind her, looking at the same view as she was. "You're right, it is really beautiful, and in a few hours, you can see the sun descending in the horizon. In fact, there isn't a single thing that you cannot see from here when it comes to that sort of naturalistic jewels." Serena looked at him flabbergasted.

"But as I said before, now we have a big job ahead of us – namely unpacking." He said with a laugh, seeing the impact his words had made on his niece. "Come on, the sooner we get started, the sooner we are done. The walls and ceiling has already been painted. Everything is more or less ready to be put in place, and there are carpets on the floor, save for in the hall and the wardrobe. Your room is also three times the size of what it was back in England."

"Cool." Serena replied, rushing upstairs to check out her new room. She opened the wooden door and stepped into a room that had a grey-white carpet on the floor. The room was big and had two doors, one that lead to a smaller room with shelf's and draw's, obviously a closet but with plenty of room for getting dressed, and one that lead to a small bathroom with a sink, toilet and shower. On the large wall was yet another door that lead to a small balcony, from where Serena had a clear view to the ocean and the backyard where rose bushed stood blooming beautifully. She closed her eyes, inhaling the fresh scent of the ocean, felling warm summer breeze on her skin. "Heaven... purely heaven…" she mumbled before turning on the light and looking around, really taking in the potential of the room.

*** **Hikawa Jinja, Rei's temple…** ***

It was almost nine in the evening and the four inner senshi, one guy and two cats were sitting in front of Rei's room, discussing whatever they were going to reveal their identity to Haruka and Michiru or not since Ami and Mako had brought Michiru to the hospital, learning her true identity. Luna and Artemis held on that it was best not to reveal too much, since they didn't know if the two older senshi could be fully trusted – especially with their more than hostile attitude in mind. The convocation had also turned on the subject of their, still, missing princess and how they were going to find her. The past two years of searching hadn't given any results and there were little indication on that Uranus and Neptune knew of her whereabouts.

"Were Uranus and Neptune also this hostile back in the Silver Millennium, Luna?" Ami asked the black cat. Luna thought for a moment, trying to remember Uranus and Neptune from back them. "No, I don't think so…" she said hesitantly. "To be honest, Ami, there isn't much I remember about them. They stand just as vague in my memory as Sailor Pluto does and as the Keeper of Time, she was a close friend and advisor of the Queen and Princess. She was rarely ever seen attend any of the special events on the Moon. But I wouldn't be too surprised if she knew where the Princess is."

"Really!?" Minako asked, "Then why don't we just ask this Sailor Pluto where the princess is? If she's a senshi, then it must also be her task to protect the princess, right?"

Luna shrugged her head. "The duty as Keeper of Time is also a job that is kept under very tight rules and restrictions."

"Meaning what?" Mamoru asked, taking a sip of his tea.

"Secrecy, solitude… "Luna sighted. "Being Keeper of Time is not an easy job. It's only been the people on Pluto that have been able to handle it. Sailor Pluto is also the first senshi to have ever been assigned to that post – a timeless post where you don't age physically at all, where every day is as long as a lifetime on Earth. It was once considered to be a way of punishment to be given that duty."

"So who had it before her?" Rei asked, feeling sorry for the poor senshi, having to stand there all by herself, day and night, year in and year out.

"I don't remember… "Luna said, frowning deeply cause something at the back of her mind told her that she should remember who did. "But I know one thing about the one who guarded it before her…"

"And that is?" Rei asked.

"To most people in our Solar System, he was a myth, and…"

"He!??!" The four girls exclaimed,

"Yes," Luna continued, "and only the moon Queen knew about him." Artemis nuzzled her a little with his nose, as she jumped from the table and curled into a ball in the light of the setting sun, a few, and very rare, tears slipped from her eyes at the memory of the Moon-Queen.

"What do you mean 'He', Luna??" Minako asked, looking at the two cats. When Luna did not answer, Artemis replied. "The Moon Kingdom has many tales, secrets and legends, girls. You four, Mamoru, Uranus, Pluto and Neptune are only of the last period in the Kingdoms history. Some say that Earths population are settlers from the other planet, as far from all were neither pleased or happy with the way the Silver Alliance and the Moon Kingdom were ruled by Queen Serenity, her family and rulers of the Inner and Outer –planets."

"And the Moon Princess? What of her? Are we absolute sure that she has been reborn?"

"Do you want an honest answer, Mamoru?" Artemis replied, "Or would you settle with what I guess?"

"Both." He replied. Artemis gave a sight. The second answer would be easy, the first however…

"My guess will obviously be that, yes, she has been reborn somewhere like the rest of us have. However, that said, I am starting to lose faith and hope in that as well. Unless, of course, the right circumstances for her revealing and awakening has not yet presented themselves. In either way, I fear we are ever so slowly running out of time."

The girls and Mamoru just looked another in a moment of silence, before continuing their convocation about Haruka and Michiru.

"All of this just means that it is even more important that we get Haruka and Michiru –san to help us find our missing princess. And the sooner the better!" Rei said.

"I still think we should go and talk with Haruka-san about what happened yesterday." Mako said. "I don't think she even knows what hospital Ami and I brought Michiru-san to."

"She does, unless Michiru-san has a boyfriend." Ami replied.

"Oh?" the other girls asked in unison, the air suddenly full of gossip. Ami nodded, giving a mental sight at her three friends grooving appetite for gossip.

"How do you know that?" Mako asked, "Because, there was flowers on the table for her, red roses." Ami replied.

"I say we go and see Haruka-san tomorrow." Rei said, looking up at her boyfriend. "What do you think, Mamoru?" He looked at her, nodding affirmatively, "I think we should, but cautious about what we tell her."

The others nodded, agreeing to the idea. They would go tomorrow and have a talk with Haruka about all this.

*** **With Serena and her uncle…** ***

Serena wiped the sweat of her forehead. Most of her things were in place now and she had just finished making her bed and setting up her laptop that her uncle had given her for her birthday the day before they left for Japan. She smiled, being very satisfied with how her room had turned out. Only a few things were missing; posters on the walls and a few lamps by her bed and desk. She opened the large twin-doors to the balcony a little to let in some fresh air, before heading down stairs to help her uncle in the kitchen. She could hear him putting thing in place. Serena's uncle wasn't the most organized person when it came to house stuff. He was much-much better with his job, which also served as his strong point. To say that he was a nerd would not entirely incorrect, putting a finer point it.

"How's it coming?" she asked as she entered the large kitchen with the square island in the middle where the ceramic-cooker was.

"Hey, Serena." Her uncle greeted, "everything is coming rather well. Have you gotten settled in?"

"Yeah. Just a few things left and I'm done." She replied, looking around. "You sure have been busy, Uncle."

"You like it?" he asked, finishing putting the plates in the finer.

"Yeah, it's nice." Serena replied, sitting down for a moment. "What are we getting for dinner? I am starving!"

Uncle Mathew chuckled.

*** **Later that night…** ***

The hour had almost struck midnight before Serena and her Uncle Mathew had gone to bed, but Serena had trouble falling asleep. The silence that was in the house and outside scared her a little, since she was use to a lot of noise from the streets or neighbors playing music. She sat up and looking out the balcony door, glancing up at the full moon and the twinkling stars that shinned bright, smiling down at her.

"Mother…" Serena whispered softly. "I really miss you and father." She buried her face in her hands and let out a sigh.

"My dear-dear daughter." An angel like voice said, as a small light appeared before Serena. She looked up with wide eyes, starring at the little form of Queen Serenity in front of her that was surrounded by a silver-white light. "Your father and I are always with you, Serenity."

"I wish our home had never been destroyed." Serena replied sadly. Queen Serenity looked at her sadly. "I know. Beryl was truly an evil-evil queen."

Serena looked up at her mother, "My friends…Endymion have they been reborn as I have?" The Queen nodded slowly before answering, "Yes, they have. Your Guardians, Endymion, Luna and Artemis have all been reborn. As a matter of fact, they are looking for you, while fighting a new evil."

"They are?!?" Serena exclaimed.

Queen Serenity nodded softly, "Yes. They are not faring well against their current enemy, plus that they are also having their… differences inner and outer -senshi in between. Sailor Neptune, Michiru Kaiou, ended up in the hospital the other day after being seriously injured in a fight against a daimon."

"Why didn't you tell me this before, mother!?" Serena demanded.

Queen Serenity sighted. "I didn't want to give you too many of your memories back at once, Serenity. They can be quiet… overwhelming. But now that you are home again, it is time for you to remember the past fully." There is a lot you need to learn and remember." Princess Serenity nodded, looking to her Mother with determined eyes.

The Moon-Queen smiled warmly, "Now, close your eyes and remember…" The moon queen said as the crescent moon on Serena's forehead began to glow brightly, illuminating the whole room.

------

Alright, Minna-chan. That's all for chapter 3. :-) RnR – and remember, no flames please. I write, because I like it.


	4. Chp4: The Past Revealed

**Magic from the Moonlight  
Book I: Return of the Moon Princess  
**

Org. writing, concept, some characters  
by Pluto Knight  
Copyright © 2003/20xx

Editing and continued writing  
on Jan. 13th 2009  
by Saturn Knight  
Copyright 2009/20xx

Add. Copyrights: Sailor MoonTM and all original characters are copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation, English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC Entertainment.

Author's note: Since English isn't my native language. Please don't flame me for grammar errors. Spelling errors... guess I'll just have to kill off my computer.

------

**Chapter four  
**

The Past Revealed,  
Return of the Legendary Cosmic Sailor Moon

*** **The past...** ***

Two figures stood in a dark and misty place, looking at hologram of the solar-system and the stars that twinkled brightly within. One of them was a man, dressed in old and poor looking clothes with a sword holstered in a scabbard that was seating in a belt around his hips. Most of him was hidden from view by the big brown and dirty looking cloak with a hood that he was wearing. In his right hand he carried an old looking staff with a blue crystal at the top. The other was a woman, dressed in a white sailor fuku with a short skirt that had a rainbow colored sections in the middle. She was also holding a tall staff in her right hand that had a glass orb at the top from where a silver-white light shinned faintly. Her hair was silver-white and done in two balls from where the rest of her hair went down her back in two long ponytails, stopping inches from the ground.

The man looked at her. "Are you still sure that you wish to take on this heavy duty?" he asked, some level of regret evident in his voice. The woman looked at the man before her, nodding firmly. It was clear that whatever it was she had decided to do was something she was determined to go through with, despite the regret the man showed. "Yes, I am sure. If I don't do it no one else will because there are none who can."

The elderly man smiled at the passion in the woman's voice. "Very well, then. As part of your duty, you are to distribute these Rings and Powers amongst the planets in our solar-system, one of these Silver Rings for each planet is to be given."

"What are they for?" The woman asked, taking the Rings, looking at them as they lay in her hand.

"The one person from each planet, who can fully wield the power of the Ring representing that planet, is to become guardian of that planet and one of your warriors. There is only ONE from each planet who can wield the power. But you must be careful, for the powers of evil will be seeking these Rings as they will the crystal nested at the top of your staff. These items can either make or break empires. When the ten of you are together, you are at your strongest. Divided, you will still be able to lift your tasks to protect people against harm and the forces of evil, but you will also be more vulnerable."

The woman nodded and placed the Rings in her deep space pocket. "So, if these Rings belong to the various planets, what is my Mother-Star?"

"Your Mother-Star is the Moon." the man replied, "You are the guardian of the Moon and of Cosmos itself - Cosmic Sailor Moon."

The senshi frowned a little bit at the new name, but brushed it off. She now had a duty to do and not sitting around thinking up a name for her.

"Oh!" The man said, "Before you go, there are two very important things that I must tell you." Cosmic Sailor Moon turned and looked at him. "The one who can wield the Silver Ring of Pluto has a special duty. He must guard the Gates of Time. One of your people must do it, for if the Time Gates are ever to fall into the hands of evil, they would wield a power to great and terrible to imagine - namely the Power of Time: The power too change the past, subsequently altering the course and shaping the future according to their wishes. That must never happen."

Cosmic Sailor Moon looked at the man and nodded. "I understand. And it will never happen. Now, the second thing you wanted to tell me?"

The elderly man sighted, dreading what he had created of powers with in the Ring of Saturn. "The Ring of Saturn..." he hesitated before continuing, "has the power to destroy the whole universe. It is to be used only when all other hope has failed, for there is no undoing if the final power of Saturn when unleashed. The whole universe will be reborn. Evil will be vanquished, and the warrior of Saturn will be reborn in the image of a small child and live a 'normal' life until the day he's summoned once again to return and fight at your side."

Cosmic Sailor Moon put a hand on the man's shoulder. "I will never come to that, my lord. I promise." The senshi replied.

The man smiled before closing his eyes. "You are the first; the first of you kind to walk the lands of the universe. Distribute these Rings among men. The wielders shall one day become kings of their planets and rule in your light. You're the goddess of the Moon and the Universe, Selenity, Cosmic Sailor Moon."

Cosmic Sailor Moon nodded slowly and began to leave. She looked up at the starlight sky as she exited the cave where the elderly man had been living for so long. "So I guess it's time to get to work?" she said softly, a faint smile on her face. A moment later, she was gone.

The old Guardian looked out through a small window that was located in his bedroom, looking to see the light of Cosmic Sailor Moon as she turned into a shining star on the nightly heaven. He let out a sight. He had done his duty. The creation of Guardians for the universe had been his final act. Now, for the first time since the birth of the universe, he could finally rest.

"God speed Cosmic Sailor Moon. May the light of the stars shine upon you and grace you with all the good luck and fortune. You'll need it for the path you have now taken." With those final words he gave in, closing his eyes as he slowly began to fade away.

*** **Many Thousand Years Later... The Silver Millennium...** ***

Queen Serenity sat quietly in her study, working late as usually and finishing some of the things that daily was brought too her desk. Laws, decree's, news, contacts, and so on. Most of them were just cheerful wishes and happy returns since it was Princess Serenity's birthday. The queen sighted tiredly. It had been a long day, full of events as birthday usually were since most of the solar system joined together to celebrate everyone's young princess. She got up and walked to take a cup of tea from the tray that stood on the meeting table, while taking a glance at the clock. 5am, near morning. She poured half a cup of tea and sat down, closing her eyes. She opened them again as the door was being opened and in stepped Princess Serenity.

"I thought you were a sleep, Serenity." The queen said, looking at her daughter.

"I couldn't sleep." The young princess replied before sitting down in front of her mother.

"Bad dreams again?" The queen asked concerned. Serenity nodded.

"I wish I knew why I get them. They are so horrible... I keep seeing this woman with red hair who's laughing evilly at me." Serenity said.

"I do..." the queen replied solemnly. "It's because of a special power that both you and I posses; a power that now belongs to you, Serenity, and as you become older, the power will increase steadily until you reach the time where you are ready to become Queen."

"What power, mother?" Princess Serenity asked.

The queen looked at her daughter. She had always hoped that she could keep her daughter away from the path that she herself had been forced to walk by her father. "You are sixteen years of age now, Serenity, and ready too be told the story - the more secret story - of our family, the Silver Alliance, the Galactic Council and the men you sometime see me talking to."

Princess Serenity nodded and looked at her mother as the queen began her tale.

"Long ago, the elders of the universe assigned a guardian to protect our solar-system and the people living within it against the forces and powers of evil. He did a good job in keeping the universe free, but nothing lives forever and the time came where old age was starting to show. But without him to keep evil at bay, the universe would be left at the mercy of evil and the Goddess of the Moon, Selenity, would not allow for that to happen. She took it upon herself to fight and protect the universe and in doing so she bounded any descendant she would have to the same fate.  
Thus, a new guardian had been found but before he died, the old man gave Selenity ten Rings with the instructions to distribute them among the planets on the moon, the moons inner and outer border and the Earth - one guardian for each planet within our solar-system. You and I are a descendent of Selenity and like me, your grandmother and so on you have the same powers that the Goddess Selenity was given that day and it is those powers that cause you now to have those dreams." The queen explained.

"I'm a senshi!?" Princess Serenity exclaimed shocked. "But what about my friends and guardians? They will be furious if something happens to me if I am to fight like they do. They won't allow it Mother; you know how protective they are of me, especially Haruka."

The queen looked at her daughter, smiling. "I doubt that you will be the one to get hurt, Serenity. You're the strongest, by far, the strongest." She said with a chuckle, remembering all the times where her daughter's cousin, Princess Haruka of Uranus, had been fighting with the younger and, in her own mind, very brave moon princess.

"I...I am???" Princess Serenity asked. The queen nodded. "Yes. As I said before, your powers are the first to be seen in the universe."

"I see... so if I am the 'first' then Haruka, Michiru, Puu(Pluto), Rei, Minako and the others are the descendants of those who got the rings, right?" Princess Serenity asked.

"Yes." The queen replied, "The men who are kings of the inner and outer planets today are current wielders those rings. They are also the once who are seated in the Galactic Council - a council that only three purposes; Protecting the Senshi of the Moon and universe, keeping the Rings safe and when the time comes, make sure a they are passed on too pure hearted and suitable men who will lift the duty properly."

"Have the new guardians been found yet?" Princess Serenity asked.

"Yes, they have." The queen replied. "They are the guardian knights and lovers of your friends, Serenity."

"I see... do the girls know about it?" she asked hesitantly.

"No, and they must not either. The identity of those men must remain a secret, especially if dark times are approaching. These nine men are the defense of our kingdom if nothing else stands."

"Dark times, Mother? You mean that the rumors of attacks on Earth and on our kingdom are true!?" the young princess asked shocked.

"Yes, I'm afraid so." The queen replied, getting up, walking to a large set with shelf's and drawers and opened one of them, taking out a silver-white locker with ten small emeralds on the lid, once color for each planet in the Silver Alliance, including the Moon itself and the Earth, and placed the locket in front of her daughter. "This locket will allow you to transform and help your friends when it's needed, Serenity. In two weeks, Alex and Fredrick will take you on a little journey to Orion's Belt. There you will learn to harness your powers fully." She explained.

The young princess nodded and opened the locket. "How do I transform?" she asked.

"You just say 'Silver Moon Cosmic Power, Makeup'." The queen replied. "Why don't you give it a try?"

Princess Serenity nodded, walking to the center of the floor. "Silver Moon Cosmic Power, Makeup!" she shouted, being engulfed in a white light.

"So now I am..." Serenity replied as she looked down herself.

"...a senshi, yes." The queen replied with a smile. "When you go to Orion you will learn how to call upon and make use of your powers. Some of them are not to be used lightly."

Two weeks later, the day Princess Serenity goes to Orion's Belt

Princess Serenity sat quietly in the moon garden, looking at the locket in her hands, while waiting for her fiancé, Prince Endymion of Earth, to arrive. He had promised her that he would come and see her before she were to leave for Orion's Belt to start her training under the firm guidance of Silver Knights Alex(Uranus) and Fredrick(Pluto), but he still hadn't arrived and she was starting to get really-really worried.

"Hey Sere!" called the cheerful voice of Princess Minako of Venus as she, accompanied by the Martian and Uranian Princesses, walked up to the gazebo(meeting place) of the Royal Garden.

Serenity tried to hide the locket from the three girl, but it was already too late. Minako had already seen the locked and began asking question about it and wanted to see it. Minako, Haruka and Rei had all been senshi for nearly ten years now, since Sailor Pluto took them on training when they were six years old.

"Wow!" Minako exclaimed. "Neat locked, Sere! Did Endymion give it too you, hmm?"

"Who are you waiting for, Koneko?" Haruka asked as she took a seat.

"Endy." Replied Serenity.

"How romantic!" Princess Rei sighted out dreamily, causing Princess Haruka to role her eyes a little.

Serenity giggled at the face Princess Haruka made at Rei's words.

"So what's this locket for?" Minako asked, "It's really beautiful and old looking."

"It was a gift from my mother... an heirloom."

"Ahhh!" the three girls replied, each of them looking at the locket in awe of its beauty.

"Must be really-really old." Haruka replied.

"It is." Serenity replied as a servant came up too them, and bowed. "Princess Serenity, Your mother informs me that your shuttle has arrived to take you to Orion's Belt."

"Thank you, Charles. Tell Mother that I will with her shortly, will you?"

"Of course, my lady." Charles replied, leaving.

"Orion's Belt???" the three senshi questioned in union.

"Yes," Serenity nodded, "Mother believes that some training will be good for me so I can familiarize myself with "negotiation, etc."

"Well, you are to become Queen when she is no more." Minako replied.

"Minako, sometimes I wonder if you are a small version of my mother!" Serenity said, while shaking her head.

"Hey!" exclaimed Minako while Haruka and Rei were laughing.

*** **Six Weeks Later... Royal Garden of the Moon Palace...** ***

Eight girls and two cats sat in the gazebo of the Royal Moon Garden, talking about almost everything while enjoying the tea and cookies that Queen Serenity had ordered made for them. The meeting was something that the 9 girls, normally including Serenity, would do every day, meeting in the Moon's Garden and talk about the latest gossip. The meeting was something that the queens of the inner and outer planets had instituted when the girls were children, allowing them to get to know each other, but tradition had carried on and were now a steady thing on each of the girl's daily agenda's.

"I am somewhat relieved that Sere isn't here with all those attacks that has been happening lately." Rei said in a tone that clearly betrayed her, showing that she would give anything to have her best friend around.

"I know what you mean, Rei." said Hotaru as she took a cookie from the tray.

"Where is she anyway?" asked Setsuna as she looked at the four inner princesses.

"We honestly don't know, Setsuna." Replied Ami as she closed her mini-computer. "All we know is that she's been send on some sort of training mission on Orion's Belt and that she should be back sometime this week."

"Oh, I see." said Setsuna, "Let's hope that we've seen the last attack in a while. Tomorrow is Sere's birthday!" she added with a mischievous grin. The other girls nodded.

Luna and Artemis shuddered, thinking back to last year's birthday celebration of princess serenity, where the inner and outer princesses had made a special surprise for their princess; a surprise that went horribly wrong, causing Haruka and Rei a few weeks in the hospital bed with broken legs.

"Have we even decided on a birthday gift for her?" Princess Ami asked, looking at her friends while they were shaking their heads.

"Then we definitely need to think of something to give her!" Ami stated firmly and crossed her arms, somewhat disappointed in that her friends hadn't even thought of something to give their Princess for her 16th birthday!

"Ummm... guys... let's worry about birthday presents later, okay?" Princess Hotaru asked as a strong gust of wind suddenly blew through the garden and the sky dark with a scary red light in the horizon.

"TRANSFORM, NOW!" Luna and Artemis yelled in unison. The 8 girls looked at one another and pulled out their wands.

"Mercury Planet Power, Make Up!" yelled Princess Ami.

"Mars Planet Power, Make Up!" yelled Princess Rei.

"Jupiter Planet Power, Make Up!" yelled Princess Makoto.

"Venus Planet Power, Make Up!" yelled Princess Minako.

"Pluto Planet Power, Make Up!" yelled Princess Setsuna.

"Neptune Planet Power, Make Up!" yelled Princess Michiru.

"Uranus Planet Power, Make Up!" yelled Princess Haruka.

"Saturn Planet Power, Make Up!" yelled Princess Hotaru.

"Well-well-well what a delightful surprise," a cruel and sinister voice crackled. "The eight heirs to the thrones of the planets in the Silver Millennium... and all ready for battle I see. I guess I came more the fully prepared then."

The eight senshi looked up to see the four Dark Kingdom general hovering in the air above them, while long lines of turned Dark Kingdom minions stood on the ground beneath them. Uranus held back a shiver, not wanting to give the four general the pleasure of seeing her afraid.

"Are you ready to begin, or are you going to run like the little girls you are? Jadeite mocked them.

"I'll show you little girls, jadeite!!" Sailor Mars spat at him, "Burning Mandala!" She cried out.

"World Shaking!" yelled Uranus.

"Deep Submerge!" yelled Neptune.

*** **Elsewhere, near the shuttle docks...** ***

Four men and one woman with her hair done in two meatballs and ponytails sat quietly onboard the Royal Shuttle as it was approaching the docks of the Moon Palace.

"Did mother say anything about that she would be at the docks when we arrived, Alex?" asked Princess Serenity, as she wrapped the blanket even more around herself.

"No, she didn't. In fact, she didn't say anything about that at all so I assume that she'll be there." Alex replied with a smile at the younger princess. Like the Princess of Uranus, Alex was very protective of Princess Serenity and, since he was 6 years older than her, regarded Serenity as a little sister more then he regarded her as his Princess.

"Hey, Alex, come take a look at this!" Jake, the Silver Knight of Mars, said as he looked out the window of the shuttle. "The Skye..."

Alex frowned deeply as he looked out the window and saw a dark-dark cloud hanging over the Moon Palace. "Looks like your Mother made a good decision when she told us to train you, 'Nity" he said lowly, using his nick name for Serenity.

"If you are up for it, that is?" asked Fredrick with a smirk, knowing fully well that with the past six weeks training, Serenity was more than ready to send the Dark Kingdom back to where they came from.

Serenity only gave a short nod, taking out the locked that her mother had given her. Silver Moon Cosmic Power, Makeup!!" she yelled out.

"Well... that didn't take too long..." Jake mumbled with a smirk.

"We've better get ready also." said Fredrick, closing his eyes and concentrating on the power in the ring he was carrying. 'Planet of Pluto, lend me your powers so I may faithfully carry out the duty given too me!" he thought and shortly after was engulfed in a dark green light.

*** **The Moon Gardens, Scene of Battle...** ***

The four senshi, Uranus, Neptune, Mercury and Mars, that were still standing looked hatefully up at the four Dark Kingdom General as they were laughing down at them, while smirking gleefully at how 'easily' they had taken out four of the senshi, not to mention the strongest of the senshi, Sailors Pluto and Saturn.

"You might as well give up, sailor brats!" jadeite crackled evilly. "Everything you know and love shall fall on this day!"

The four remaining senshi looked up at Jadeite in horror as he began to summon his powers once more.

"Not so fast, Jadeite!!!" a female voice called. The four Generals and the senshi all looked around for the source of the voice.

"I will simply not allow you to come here, destroy and corrupt this beautiful and wonderful world with your evil ways. Be gone from here or you'll regret it!" the voice continued.

The four Generals pulled their crystal swords and turned their full attention towards the new opponent.

"Brave words of you, girl. Brave indeed. I am the Leader of the Mighty Four of the Dark Kingdom, Lord Kunzite!"

"I already know who you are... traitor!" the woman spat as her shadowy figure appeared on the roof top of the Gazebo Pavilion.

"Who are you!!" Kunzite screamed in pure anger.

"I am the Goddess of the Moon, The Senshi and Guardian of the Moon and Cosmos... I am Cosmic Sailor Moon. And these gentlemen" she began as four figures appeared, two on either side of her, "...are The Silver Knights of Mars, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto." By the end of her introduction, the four men had pulled their swords that were now glowing vaguely in the darkness.

"Show yourself!!" Nephrite demanded of the four new comers. It was clearly that the Four Generals were not pleased with the appearance of this new warrior.

Cosmic Sailor Moon chuckled. "Well, since you ask so kindly, General." She said vanishing.

"Cowa..." Jadeite began to say, but quickly shut his mouth as the new senshi reappeared on the ground in a flash. The new senshi was beautiful... utterly stunning. Her light and aura shinned with grace, beauty, power and warmth. Her hair was silver-white, done in two meatballs and tresses. She wore a white senshi fuku with a silver trim and in her right hand she held a white staff, from which a faint silver-white light glowed on the top.

"You four have caused enough trouble here." She said, narrowing her eyes at the Four Generals. "It's time you went back to that witch of whom you serve!" Cosmic Sailor Moon raised her staff high above her head, "Silver Moon Healing Escalation!" Everything was then engulfed in a Silver-White light.

*** **End Dream *****

------

Well Minna-Chan, how was it?! I hope you've enjoyed this rather long chapter.  
TBC in: Chapter 5: The Mysterious New Senshi will follow shortly! :-)


	5. Chp5: A New Senshi

**Magic from the Moonlight**  
**Book I: Return of the Moon Princess**

Org. writing, concept, some characters  
by Pluto Knight  
Copyright © 2003/20xx

Editing and continued writing  
on Jan. 13th 2009  
by Saturn Knight  
Copyright 2009/20xx

**Copyrights:** Sailor Moon™ and all original characters are copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation, English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC Entertainment.

**Author's note:** Since English isn't my native language. Please don't flame me for grammar errors. Spelling errors… guess I'll just have to kill off my computer.  
Alternated Universe of the Infinity Arc (Sailor Moon S, for those of you who aren't familiar with the Manga (the, in my opinion BEST SM version EVER MADE)) Serena/Darien Pairing mainly!

------

**Chapter 5**

A New Senshi,  
Cosmic Sailor Moon!

*** **Tokyo, early morning hours… *****

Tiny rain drops were still falling from the clouded Tokyo sky as Serena made her early morning run along the shores of the Delta Bay Area. The thunderstorm and left the air fresh and light and very easy to inhale, contraire to what it had been before the storm.

Serena stopped near the look-out post and inhaled deeply, closing her eyes and enjoying the fresh morning air before looking up at the Tokyo observatory that was located high on the cliffs above the sea. She gave a whistle, thinking to herself that the view from up there would have to be fantastic and decided to take a little trip up there. And right she was. From the observatory grounds, she could see the whole city and far into the horizon where the sun was slowly starting to rise, while reflecting in the quiet and mirror like ocean. Serena stood there quietly, looking at the beautiful sight. The only time she had seen something like this had been one time back in England, when her Uncle Mathew had taken her to the southern part of England, to the coast. But that hadn't been anywhere near as beautiful as this was. She could almost feel the gust of the sea on her face, even though she was at least 100, maybe 200 meters above sea level.

"Uncle would love this place!" she mumbled too herself. "This place is beautiful. Almost like…" she halted as she thought back once more to the gardens of the Moon Palace and the hundreds of rose bushes that had flourished there. She let out a sight and slowly made her way back down towards the path that ran along the dam that kept the sea water from flooding the city, back to the house.

When Serena got back to the house, she took a peek inside the living room to see her Uncle Mathew still sleeping on the couch. He had not managed to get much sleep because of the thunder storm. She giggled a little at the sight he made and went up stairs to grab a quick shower before starting to make breakfast.

Serena came downstairs again half an hour later, feeling refreshed. She went to the kitchen and poured water into the kettle and put it on the range, pressing the button on the side to turn it on. She turned the temperature indicator on the oven for 100C and went to see if any mail had been delivered yet this morning. But the only thing there was a news paper, Tokyo Times, and few commercials for hair products. Serena sighted and shrugged her head in denial… "Everywhere I go, you keep on following me." She mumbled too the commercials. "Even if I was stranded on a deserted island with no food or water, commercials would still popup!"

She dumped the commercials in the waste basket and looked at the front page of the news paper and the headlines of the day.

"Pluto degraded to a 'dwarf-planet'!" Serena read shocked and continued to read small article.

"**Prague Aug. 25****th**** 2006, Meeting of the International Astronomical Union (IAU): **  
With a vote of 1900 for, 550 against and 50 blank, it was on Thursday decided that Pluto and is to be degraded to title of a Dwarf-planet, like the neighboring dwarf-planet Charon already is . The reason for this is a newer and much clearer definition, set by the IAU, of what a planet is in terms of size, mass, shape and nature. Unfortunately, Pluto does not meet up with the minimum requirements of this new definition and has therefore been degraded.

"In the new order in our solar system, there are eight classical planets - namely Earth, Mars, Venus, Mercury and the gas-based planets Jupiter, Neptune, Uranus and Saturn who are also the largest in our solar system. The Solar System also had two new additions, with the naming of two of Pluto's smaller moons, namely Nix and Hydra. They are both smaller the Pluto and Charon…" Serena folded the paper and turned to the toast machine and put a few pieces of toast in it and set the timer for 4 minutes.

"So Pluto has been degraded?" she mumbled, "I wonder how dear Sailor Pluto takes it that she is 'no longer' a 'planetary senshi', but a mere dwarf planets guardian." Serena took the newspaper and placed it on the kitchen table.

You sure are up early, Serena." Her uncle said as he slowly sat up on the couch, looking at the kitchen and the two plates that Serena had placed on the kitchen table.

"I never went back to bed… couldn't sleep with that thunderstorm so when it stopped raining I went for a run."

"Oh," her uncle replied, "was it good?"

"It was wonderful. The air is so fresh this morning." Serena replied.

"That is the air of the sea. It's the advantage of living this close to the sea. Tokyo is a very well ventilated city compared to London and other big cities." Uncle Mathew explained.

"So I've noticed… hey uncle, have you ever been at the top of the cliff where the observatory is?" Serena asked.

"Yes I have. Your 'Aunt' Setsuna invited me up there once. There is an incredible view from up there, don't you think?"

Serena stopped a little at the mention of Setsuna's name. Her uncle noticed it and gave her a hug. "You miss her, don't you?"

Serena nodded. "Yes, I do. It has been a long time since I last saw her."

"I know… we'll have to change that soon. From what I know, she still lives here in Tokyo. Last time I was here she was working at the Tokyo Observatory and was a part time student there." Uncle Mathew said as he placed the plates with breakfast on the table and sat down while Serena was finishing with the fresh-squeezed orange juice.

"So what are your plans for the day?" He asked as they were eating.

"I was thinking about heading to the mall and buy some stuff for school on Monday." Serena said, drinking some her orange juice.

"Seems like a good idea. I think I'll use this lovely weather to have a look at our garden so we can get to sit outside while it's still warm in the weather."

"That would be nice." Serena said. "The stores **do** have open on Saturdays, right?" she asked. Her uncle nodded. "They are open here every day of the week – most of them at least. Only those who make enough money to close down once a week do so and there aren't many of those."

Serena nodded, digging into her cornflakes.

*** **Later that day, Tokyo City Mall…** ***

It was almost 3 PM when Serena had finished most of her shopping's and now she was just waiting for the clock to reach three-fifty so she could catch the bus back to the Delta Area. She had bought most of the things she had looked to buy, but there were still some things she had not been able to find. She sat down in one of the café chairs that stood near a small and nicely looking café that was made in old Japanese style, looking at some of the things she had bought on her shopping trip - pencils, eraser, notebooks, folders, and a calculator and so on.

Serena closed her eyes as she sat there, the need for sleep obviously having caught up with her – finally. She stifled a tired yawn and ordered a large cup of tea and some Belgium waffles when the waiter came by. The waiter came back a few minutes later and placed her order on the table. Taking a sip of her tea, Serena leaned back into the chair to relax. However, her moment of relaxation was short lived as screams sounded through the mall. Serena quickly turned her head and looked in the direction of screams with a deep frown on her face as the sound of roaring made its way through the sound people screaming and feet running down the floors of the mall. She put the cup down and got up, making her way towards the sounds. Once she got there she could see a group of five girls, dressed in senshi fuku, and a man dressed in a black tuxedo fighting against a hideous looking creature – and none of them were fairing well again the monster. Uranus had even gotten a nasty looking wound on her right side and was holding her hand over it to stop the bleeding.

"Senshi…" whispered Serena with a deep frown as she stared at the fuku clad girls, "Mars, Venus, Mercury, Jupiter, and… Uranus…" she mumbled to herself, surprised to see and hear the bickering the girls in between. It was obvious that they weren't fighting together as a team, just like her mother had said. However, Serena quickly shrugged it off and took hiding behind a pillar a bit away from the battle so she could transform without being seen.

The monster smirked gleefully at five senshi who were brave enough to offer it resistance. "Give me your Heart Crystal!!!" it roared.

"Never!" Sailor Uranus yelled, powering up for an attack, "World Shaking!!"

The Daimon only laughed and absorbed the attack.

"Is that the best you've got, girl?!" the Daimon mocked, looking at a little girl who had just exited the elevator that connected the mall floor with the car-parking.

"How about this!?" Sailor Mars yelled, powering up, "Burning Mandala!" The monster ducked out of the way, but not quick enough to avoid the fire completely.

"You'll pay for that!" the Daimon screamed, just as the door behind it and a little girl stepped through it. "Mommy…?" the little girl asked timidly, but stopped short as the Daimon lunged towards her. The girl screamed in pain as her Heart Crystal was extracted from her body.

"No!" Sailor Jupiter and Venus yelled, both leaping for the little girl, knocking the crystal out of the Daimon grasp.

"Give me that damn crystal!!" the Daimon roared lunging for Sailor Venus who closed her eyes, waiting for the impact.

"Silver Moon Blades, Shield!" a soft voice sounded, creating a silver-white wall right between the little girl, Venus and Juper and the Daimon. The monster hit the wall, causing it to roar in anger. The five senshi looked around for the source of the wall that had saved Venus from the Daimon.

'Did I do that?' Venus asked herself mentally, opening her eyes.

"Who's there?!?" the Daimon sneered lowly, looking around for the person who had dared to interfere with its operations as a bright light engulfed the whole area, blinding the actors at the scene of battle.

"Charged with the duty to rid the world of evil in the name of love and justice, I am the Emissary of the Light, Cosmic Sailor Moon." a soft and warm voice spoke loudly enough for the senshi to hear it. The senshi and Tuxedo Kamen looked around wildly for the source of the voice, finally looking above them to see a new senshi that levitated about 10 to 12 feet in the air.

The Daimon turned to face the new senshi, snarling and growling in rage at her. Cosmic Sailor Moon didn't flinch at all. She just looked the very ugly monster before her, narrowing her eyes slightly.

"Another twerp are you!?" the Daimon half snarled, half growled.

Uranus narrowed her eyes at the new senshi as she descended to the ground, looking at the Daimon and the Heart Crystal that lay on the floor next to the little girl.

'Who the hell is she!?!' Uranus wondered. 'Is she an outer senshi?!!?'

Ignoring the Daimons question, Cosmic Sailor Moon continued, "You have attacked and harmed innocent people and that I cannot allow!" Cosmic Sailor Moon spoke firmly raising her right hand high into the air, summoning her Silver Moon Staff that came to her in a bright flashing light, powering up for another attack, "Moonlight Rain!"

Seeing this, the Daimon aimed a powerful attack at Cosmic Sailor Moon who jumped out of the way, the attack missing her by only a few inches.

"You are stronger than anticipated, I'll give you that. But you will have to do better if you are to break sweat on my forehead, big and ugly" Cosmic Sailor Moon said, sending a more powerful attack, "Starlight Moon Therapy Kiss!" The Daimon was consumed by the white light, reducing it to a small pile of dust on the mall floor. Cosmic Sailor Moon smiled and nodded in satisfaction and turned to leave, "I guess it was just all talk after all…"

"Wait!!" The sailor senshi called out, prompting Cosmic Sailor Moon to stop. "Yes?" she asked, turning around to face them.

"Who are you!? Are you the princess of the Moon!?" Sailor Mars demanded at her, angry and even more so frustrated that Cosmic Sailor Moon could destroy that Daimon on her own when not even Uranus could do so. Uranus had also decided to stay behind, for a change, since she was also interested in finding out exactly who this new, not to mention very powerful senshi was.

Cosmic Sailor Moon looked at the Senshi of Mars, "The princess of the Moon? No, am not. I am her Emissary. The princess of the Moon, Serenity, is hopefully being protected by her guardian Inner and Outer senshi." The moon-senshi replied, giving a smiled at the five senshi, closing her eyes, blinding the senshi in a white light that she slowly faded out in. When the light vanished, she was gone.

"What the hell!?!" Mars yelled, looking around for the senshi.

"Where did she go?" Venus asked.

"I don't know, but whoever she is she sure is powerful. A lot of weird stuff is going around here Venus." Sailor Jupiter said, looking at Mercury who was typing on her computer, trying to find the new senshi.

Uranus still looked at the spot where Cosmic Sailor Moon had been standing only moments ago, being deep in thoughts on whom she could be. For some reason, Uranus felt a strong recognition seeing Cosmic Sailor Moon, but also something she had experienced on the day she had become a Senshi – fear. Why was there a senshi so powerful that even she, the wind-senshi of Uranus, could not even match up to her? What exactly DID await them? Surely there would be a reason for such a powerful senshi to show up at a time where Inner and Outer senshi were fighting to prevent the Silence itself?

"What do we do with the little girl?" Venus asked, looking over to where the little girl was laying on the floor, moaning slightly in pain, and at the Heart Crystal.

This caught Uranus attention. "I'll take that crystal!" She stated firmly. Venus turned and looked at the wind-senshi for a moment before saying, "This girl will die unless you return that crystal too her."

Uranus nodded slowly. "I know, but if people should die in order to prevent the coming of the Silence, then it must be that way. There will always be sacrifices; I have told you that many times already, Venus."

Mars looked at Uranus sharply. "If you start to give call to life in order to prevent evil from winning, then you have delivered this world to the clutches of evil, Sailor Uranus. Return the crystal to the girl or I will."

Uranus looked with growing dislike at Mars and looked at the crystal. She and Neptune had been having this discussion many times already with the inner senshi and quite frankly Uranus was getting tired of it. "This isn't the crystal I am looking for anyway. It is the girl's lucky day." She said, tossing the crystal to Venus, who caught the Heart Crystal and placed it over the chest of the little girl, making it vanish inside her and got up, angry at Uranus remark. "You are a senshi of the light and the moon just like the rest of us Uranus, not at vigilante. Act like it!"

Uranus looked up angrily at the senshi in front of her. "I do not need you to tell me what to do!" She yelled out, "Stay out of this here battle, do you hear me!? Neptune and I have a mission to prevent the silence from destroying this world and we will do so, no matter how many lives may be claimed!" With that, the senshi of the wind walked away.

"Come on; let's get out of here before the police arrive." Mars said, as the sirens from the police cars could be heard. The others nodded in agreement and leapt away.

*** **Later, Tokyo Hospital…** ***

Haruka let out a sight and scratched a little at the bandage that Dr. Mizuno and put on her wound earlier, causing her to flinch a little. The wound she had gotten earlier while fighting the Daimon still hurt badly and the pain killers she had been given by Dr. Mizuno hadn't started to take full effect yet. She had made her way home to the apartment, located in the Tenoh Condominium Tower in the Delta Bay Area, before she had discovered just how serious her wound was, which made sense since as long as she was in her senshi form, her wounds would heal significantly faster. She had gone to the hospital since it was after closing hour for the doctor clinic that she normally went to with these things – though she was slowly coming short of stories for what had happened and why she got these mysterious injuries all the time.

And now here she stood, at the end of the bed, looking at the sleeping form of the girl she had grown to love dearly, Kaiou Michiru. Haruka had decided that since she was at the hospital, she would go and check on how Michiru were doing. Dr. Mizuno had told her, after patching up Haruka's wound, that she could go right up and see her, but to be quite because Michiru were still sleeping.

"I hope you wake up soon, Michi…" Haruka mumbled. "Doing this without you is difficult and the inner senshi is a constant annoyance. One of these days I am going to do something painful to them, and…" Haruka haltered for a moment, debating with herself if she should tell Michiru about the new senshi or not.

"…And there is a new senshi." Haruka continued, "I don't know who she is other than her senshi name - Cosmic Sailor Moon - and neither does the inner senshi. The thing is… she's really-really powerful. She took a Daimon apart at the mall today; a Daimon that no even I could do alone… I really don't know anymore Michi… I am not about to quiet, but damn I wish you were here!"

Haruka looked at her partner and put her jacket on, before walking to the side of the bed, giving Michiru a soft kiss on her forehead, whispering softly to the sleeping girl that she loved her. When she broke the kiss, Haruka noticed a piece of paper the lay on the table next to the bed. It said "Uranus" on the paper. Haruka took it and opened the paper, reading it. It was an address for the Hikawa Jinja, the temple where Rei Hino lived. Haruka frowned deeply, remembering who had brought Michiru to the hospital in the first place. Maybe it would be a good idea to get to the bottom of who everybody was… but dared she? Without talking about it first with Michiru?

Obviously, it was clear to her that by now the Inner senshi had already figured out who the outer senshi were, but who the Inner senshi was remained elusive to Haruka, even though it was clear to her that Hino Rei was Sailor Mars.

Haruka growled mentally, debating things with herself. Thoughts and all sorts of possibilities raced through her mind. One "what if" scenario after another. Suppose the new senshi was working for the enemy? She and Neptune would need help, especially since the new senshi was much stronger then she was and possibly also Neptune. She let out a sight rubbing her temples and headed for the door.

"Get well, Michi…" Haruka said softly, casting a final look at her partner, as she left the room.

As Haruka closed the door, Dr. Mizuno looked up from the desk that she stood by, filling out some papers, and looked at Haruka and the sad look on the girls face.

"Haruka, are you alright?" She asked worriedly.

Haruka nodded a bit, lying. The truth was that she wasn't okay. She was worried sick for Michiru, who after all, was her cousin and closest friend she ever had.

However Dr. Mizuno wasn't convinced, "are you sure?"

"Yeah," Haruka replied, "Just worried for Michi. She looks so pale laying there."

"Well…" Dr. Mizuno began. She hadn't really had the chance to talk with Haruka about Michiru because the day after Michiru had been brought in Dr. Mizuno hadn't been on duty when Haruka had been to visit Michiru, "Michiru is a very lucky girl to have friends like she does, Haruka. If my daughter and her friend hadn't brought Michiru here then I am not so sure that Michiru would be alive right now. She sustained heavy damage to her body and had lost a lot of blood."

Haruka nodded. She was grateful for what the inner senshi had done, but at the same time annoyed with that they interfered in her and Michiru's mission.

"Will you… will you give my thanks to your daughter?" Haruka said. Dr. Mizuno smiled. "Of course, but I would suggest that you told her that yourself. She's been here to check on Michiru daily since she was brought in here, so I am pretty sure that they are close friends."

Haruka smiled a little. "Thank you, Dr. Mizuno." She said. "I hope I'll get the chance to meet her sometime."

With that, Haruka left the hospital, thinking of the note in her pocket.

"Princess Serenity…" Haruka mumbled quietly to herself as she drove home in her car, making a decision of what she had to do…

*** **Serena and her uncle's house…** ***

Serena closed the book that her mother, Queen Serenity, had given her the other night when she had visited her in her dreams. She smiled to herself. So many memories and things such as customs, cultural stuff, songs, stories, legends, and so on she had forgotten - more then 200 millennia's worth of history, not to mention her whole childhood on moon where she had gone to school, learning about it all. She missed those happy times; the time she had been spending with her friends, the princesses of the inner and outer planets. Back then, they had not been fighting and bickering like she had seen and heard them do earlier at the mall. She shook her head at it, groaning mentally at the thought of the obvious task that lay before her; the task to get all eight senshi to work together as a team and fight against the enemy and not each other.

She get off her chair and looked picked up the broche Queen Serenity had given her long ago and placed it in her deep-space-pocket, looking at the cuckoo clock that stood on the bed stand. The cuckoo had been a gift from her biological parents, given to her long ago when she had started to go to school – back when she would always sleep in and be late for school! Serena chuckled at those memories.

"Hmm… wonder if there is enough time for me to pay a visit to the hospital and see how Sailor Neptune is doing." She grinned, holding up her Lunar Disguise Pen, another gift from her dear Mother. "Mother sure has a lot of wonderful tools."

"Serena!" Her uncle called, "Dinner is ready!"

"Alright uncle, I'll be down presently!" She shouted, heading to the bathroom to wash her hands before dinner before heading down stairs.

"Mmm… something smells really-really good!" she said, entering the kitchen, where her uncle was standing, finishing the last few things of dinner while enjoying a glass of wine and listening to some classical music. "What's for dinner?" she asked.

"Pork-chops, salad, potatoes, bread, etc. and ice cream for dessert, Serena."

"Mmm… sounds good! I'm famished!" Serena said, pouring herself a glass of wine, taking a sip of it.

"Yes, though you are always hungry, I thought you might like something from the English cook-book." Her uncle replied chuckling. Serena had been less then pleased with the things she had seen on the menu card at the restaurant at the mall earlier that day.

Serena giggled placed the bread-basket on the table. "How's the garden project coming?" Serena asked, looking out the window at the black plastic bags full of leafs, branches, and other things that her uncle had been cutting down and raking together.

"Pretty good, a lot better than I had hoped for." Her uncle replied, "But there still is a long way to go. For the now, getting through the wilderness that has grown together through 5 years of not being managed properly is the most important. We would not want your new classmates to run away from here, would we?"

Serena laughed. "No, not exactly what I had in mind!" She replied.

"Did you get what you wanted in the Mall?" Uncle Mathew inquired, as he began making the salad, putting the flute in the oven.

"Yes, I did. So now I am hopefully a bit of prepared." She replied, putting the book that Queen Serenity had given her on the dinner table in the kitchen.

"Has your mother been visiting you again?" Uncle Mathew asked, not recognizing the book.

Serena nodded, "Yes, last night. It seems I will be extremely occupied along with school." She sighted.

"Oh, what makes you think that? Something your mother said or just a hunch?"

"No, not a hunch," Serena replied, "more like a definitive confirmation of a few things Mother told me that I never thought I should live to see – my Inner and Outer Guardians fighting and bickering between each other in fights, yelling at and accusing each other of things instead of working together."

Uncle Mathew looked at her, pealing a few onions and cutting them into tiny square pieces and pouring them over the green salad leafs.

"How I can I calculate on them being there for me, as my guardians, when what I see when I am not "there" is bickering? Even Mother told me of this." She looked to her Uncle.

"Serenity," he began, calling by her princess name, which earned him a look from Serena, "I do not know what was back then – today, all these years after learning about your past, it still stands before me as a huge shock, something unreal and distant. You know best, with your memories, how your friends were back then – for good and for bad. People do change, and as I understand it things back then were quite different from what it is today, to put it mildly."

Serena laughed.

"You will put a very heavy burden on them and also very high expectations on your behalf to them if you expect them to be exactly like they were in the past. There was a huge difference in you before and after your Mother first appeared.

"I know…" Serena sighted. "I guess, in a way I just wish for things to be "normal" again, not having to worry about these things or about fighting monsters."

"You cannot escape who you are, Serenity. I am not even sure you should try to."

"Somehow, my greatest fear is now that we have grown too far apart, Uncle – I mean, The Inner and Outer senshi I in terms of their relationship with me. Because of their bickering, Sailor Neptune has gotten injured and she is staying at the Tokyo Memorial Hospital, according to my information."

Her uncle just smiled, Serenity was amazing in her ways of getting information she wanted.

"I am thinking about going and paying her a visit tonight and see how she is doing. I also need to start looking for my Mothers Generals, to start with. I have a feeling that with the bickering and dividing between the senshi I will need them sooner than expected." Serena looked at her uncle as he finished the salad, taking the bowl and putting it on the dinner table.

"Yes, well, just don't forget there is still something called school in between all that monster fighting. I doubt Queen Serenity will take lightly that you're missing school to fight monsters. In any case, dinner is all ready now, so let's eat!"

Serena smiled, taking a sip of her wine.

*** **Hikawa Jinja…** ***

The fireplace crackled peacefully as pretty red flames licked up and down the pieces of wood. Three girls and two cats seated in tailors position around the somewhat small table that stood in the middle of the room in Rei Hino's bedroom while chatting and eating the delicious dinner that Makoto had made for them, while, one at least, were studying for the coming school week.

"Ami, for heaven sake! It's Friday night! There is no school for the next two days!" Minako complained to her blue haired friend who sat with her nose buried in a copy of "Oxfords Advanced Learners Dictionary of Current English".

Ami only looked up, "Minako, if you paid as much interest to your school books as you do with boys then you would graduating from school by now!" she finished her lecture.

"… and then we wouldn't be sitting here right now, talking…" Makoto added, winking at Minako, "We would be all be home studying, including Rei."

"Speaking of Rei," Luna cut in, "Has anyone seen her since Artemis and I arrived?"

"Yeah, she said that she was going to do a fire reading and see if she could find out something about the new senshi." Makoto replied, taking a bite of her dinner.

"A new senshi!?" Luna and Artemis exclaimed, exchanging looks.

"Yes," Ami replied, taking out her minicomputer, "One that is also very-very powerful – stronger then Uranus it would appear." She added starting to type in some data.

"Cosmic Sailor Moon…" Minako said, taking a few more bites of her dinner. "Was there ever such a warrior in the Silver Millennium, Artemis?"

The white cat looked thoughtful for a moment, searching his memories of the Silver Millennium for anyone else besides the Royal Moon Family that would posses more power than a Senshi of the Outer Planets. Of course, they weren't all equally strong; the strongest would be the Senshi of Silence, Sailor Saturn, who had the power to end all life with her glaive. "I don't recall. I know there never was a senshi of the moon. The Royal Moon Family was protected by the senshi of the Inner and Outer planets."

"It was quite a display she put on." Makoto said, "Was kind of strange though… she weren't anywhere near as hostile or opposing to us as Uranus and Neptune are. And after she had dusted the Daimon, she just vanished in a strong light."

"Vanished?" Luna repeated. The girls nodded. Luna and Artemis looked at one another for a moment.

"Do you know who she could be?" Minako asked, looking at the two cats.

"No, I am like Artemis on this one." Luna replied, "However, it would be so much easier to find out things if Uranus and Neptune weren't so bend on taking care of this enemy all by…" The cat stopped talking as the door opened, just in case it was Rei's granddad.

"…themselves." Luna finished, seeing that it wasn't Rei's granddad, but Rei herself. "Did the fire tell you anything?"

Rei shook her head and sat down next to Makoto, "Nothing - nothing at all. I couldn't find one damn thing about her. So odd that..." Rei stopped in mid speech as someone knocked on the door to her room.

*** **Minutes before, with Haruka *** **

Haruka stopped her car close to the sidewalk and the stairs leading to the Hikawa Jina, and looked up the many stairs. She sighted in frustaration clenching her fists. She hated this and werent even sure of that she was doing the **right thing** talking to those Inner senshi – and how she **hated** confessing things! It was the worst thing she knew, but events that had taken place earlier that day changed things around dramaticly and Haruka knew, dispite she hated admitting to it, that **if **this new senshi were with the enemy it would take all of their effort to deal with her because one on one they would loose.

Angrily she shut off the engine and grabbed her jacket, getting out of her car and began the climb to the Hikawa Jinja…

------

Well everyone, decided to continue this story. Also, look for another story update – The Promise of the Sun - and continued writing! Stay tuned for Chapter 6 – shouldn't be too long before that Chapter is ready for posting. Ja ne, Minna-san!!


End file.
